


The Lovers in Winter

by Taube



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taube/pseuds/Taube
Summary: Eren Yeager X Levi Ackerman
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	The Lovers in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Eren Yeager X Levi Ackerman

冬天的恋人

*

利威尔兵长死了。

这个消息不胫而走的时候，王都正被严寒笼罩。那一年整个墙内的世界动荡不安，大街小巷中生活的居民大多尚未直接卷入混乱更迭的局势，但军队频繁的调动，不时爆发的反政府示威，各个军团驻所流传出的细碎传闻，从一开始就化为不安的种子，日复一日酝酿出了微热波动的空气。接下来总统被刺杀，以艾伦.耶格尔为首的起义军势如破竹地崛起，墙外的神秘力量渗透进来，曾经的三大军团更新换代。在这样的背景下，调查兵团的利威尔，那位家喻户晓的人类最强，突然死去了。这样的隐秘传言，似乎很震撼，也似乎没什么稀奇。

确切地说，是前.调查兵团。艾伦带领新兵和训练兵为主的起义军发动军事政变成功后，政府已经实际上由“耶格尔派”掌控。而曾经长期监控管制艾伦的调查兵团，自然也成了新政权首先要翦除的对象。

调查兵团总部即刻被扫荡一空，调查兵团团长韩吉和所有拒绝反水的老成员们全部被拘禁，哪怕那里还包括艾伦最亲密的、多次一起出生入死的朋友们。

调查兵团眼看就将在权力交替中被光速抹杀了。没有一点威胁，没留下一丝痕迹。

如果不是那个人还在。

所有耶格尔派人员和合作者们都清楚，他们没能杀死或逮捕利威尔.阿克曼。因此他们还不能高枕无忧。

艾伦的同父异母兄长吉克.耶格尔，兽巨人力量的继承者，布下了恶毒的计谋，让利威尔的部下一瞬全部化为无垢巨人向毫无准备的他发起突击。即使如此，利威尔也从突然降下的天罗地网里杀出了一条血路，逃离了起义军的追捕。

“这是我的疏忽，但这也是为了提醒你们对方的实力。”在王都的政府大楼会议厅中，联手的各方齐聚一堂。吉克.耶格尔在和利威尔的对战中弄巧成拙，自己反而险些丧命。他尚未从濒死的重伤中恢复，此时为了安抚人心，还是不得不强打精神撑起自大傲慢的皮囊，出现在会场发言。

“没办法，毕竟是那位阿克曼。我们也没有期待立刻就能除掉他。”吉克的部下伊莲娜及时为他补充说明，其余手下也随声附和。吉克假模假样地推了下眼镜，继续道：

“我们之中毕竟有不少墙外来客，可能有些人还没有体会过阿克曼家族的厉害之处。尤其是利威尔.阿克曼。他的舅舅凯尼.阿克曼，凭实力就从地下街混进宪兵团的高层，他曾经带着数十人的小队，使用专门研发用于杀人的武器装备发动奇袭。即使如此也没能杀死利威尔。这说明他在阿克曼家族里也是佼佼者了。而我和他在玛利亚之墙交过手，凭我的实力也只能勉强和他打成平手……”

“……呵呵……”艾伦坐在长桌的另一端，一直没怎么开口的他用突兀的笑声打断了吉克。所有人的视线聚集到他的身上。“你废话太多了。做不到，就交给别人。”

吉克脸色铁青，不满地看向艾伦，欲言又止。

你怎么不说，那一天你被利威尔削成废人，被车力巨人拼死扛着屁滚尿流地落荒而逃呢。艾伦从心底哂笑着，根本懒得多看吉克一眼。他扫视过会场，从每一个人的神情中读出敬畏和不安，然后才一字一句地说道：

“不用担心，我会让利威尔从这个世上消失的。”

利威尔早晚会现身王都，来寻找他仅存的老友和部下们。没有人知道他会在哪一天出现，但也没有人会对人类最强的战士疏忽大意。所以这里的陷阱也一直等待着他。

那一天终于到来了，冬天恰逢初雪的日子。

被突然现身的几十匹无垢巨人围攻，加上升级之后的各式对人杀伤性武器，再加上智慧巨人的联手，再强大的战士也不过是血肉之躯，在奋战之后被吞噬殆尽，连半点尸体的痕迹都没有留下。残存在雪地上的，只有调查兵团的铭牌，以及大量的血。深色的血，在纯白的雪地上如同一朵庞大的黑蔷薇绽放，凌乱的拖拽血痕仿佛丛丛荆棘。艾伦察觉到身后的寂静，所有赶来的人都被这残酷的现场震撼得无法出声。

艾伦跪在那里，手撑住地面，埋进血里。血水浸染到他的手边。旁边并不宽敞的巷路中，堆叠着无法分辨样态的扭曲的巨人肢体。不愧是人类最强，艾伦背后的士兵小声惊叹到，幸亏有耶格尔兄弟的计划和力量，不然我们可不想直面这样的敌人。

敌人。艾伦无声地在心里复唱。

那一天在场的人都被下了禁口令，但风声还是渐渐飘散到了世间。

雪掩埋了所有的罪恶，不需要清理不需要善后，一片血海便洁白如初。后来雪化了露出潮湿的土地，后来土地上冒出新芽，后来枝繁叶茂、花草生息……再后来树叶化为茶色，从枝头一片片飘落。当零星的叶子还在树梢摇摆，雪花已经不经意地从天而降，又一年的冬季降临。

为了将玛利亚墙内的无垢巨人消灭殆尽，调查兵团用几百人近乎全灭的代价换来了如今的安宁。然而民众是选择性关注和选择性遗忘的。他们记得调查兵团曾经空耗大笔税金，他们记得调查兵团牺牲他们的兄弟儿女一无所获。而现在墙内不再有巨人的威胁，不管什么调查兵团还是战无不胜的利威尔兵长，对人们来说便已经是过时的符号，不再支撑起微渺的希望。既然调查兵团曾经借助政变推翻了无用的旧王权，现在已经没有任何存在价值的他们，再被新潮流席卷而逝，自然是再寻常不过的规律。

曾经的人类最强，就这样渐渐地被人们抛于脑后了。

*

作为障碍之一的调查兵团不复存在，但是艾伦的棋局还远远不能收官。在地下室得知自己的生命时限后，那道死线就紧追着他，缓慢而冷酷地倒数，无形中令他越来越急迫。明明没有时间了，明明要抓紧时间，要拿到更多权力，解开更多的城墙之谜，结成更多的墙外联盟。为此他已经走了很远，抛弃了很多，可现在他却突然失去了行动力。

一定都是因为寒冷。太冷了。从来没有过这样冷的冬天。

他窝在布团里一动不动。如果被那些笃信自己的起义军少年少女或者狂热地追随自己力量的崇拜者们知道，集三大巨人之力于一身的艾伦.耶格尔大人竟然因为怕冷而赖床，简直要让人贻笑大方吧。

可艾伦也不过才二十岁的年纪，既需要朋友的环绕，也需要恋人的怀抱。如果有恋人，就可以在严冬的时候相拥取暖。他也曾经拥有这样的慰藉。

现在他还是很年轻，可那时的他更加年轻，年轻到了幼稚的程度，年轻得想到什么都不计后果去做。

比如他第一次拥抱利威尔的时候。那时他们在山中训练，进山时还是初秋，不知不觉就到了冬天。一开始艾伦还想逞强，以为巨人体质可以帮自己撑住严寒。结果没几天就被山里的寒风吹得东倒西歪。

我想和兵长一起披两件大衣。他吸着鼻子诚实地汇报。

那是什么操作？利威尔一脸问号看他。

艾伦又诚实地解释，就是一件大衣不够保暖，我快要冻死了。但是这里物资又不足，没有第二件给我穿。那我和兵长靠在一起把两件叠起来两个人一起穿就不会冻死了。

……好吧。

艾伦觉得拥抱在一起更舒服，就抱住了利威尔。艾伦觉得手冷，就握紧利威尔的手揉搓。后来艾伦觉得利威尔的嘴唇看上去很柔软，眼睛看上去很美丽，他就去吻利威尔的眼睛和嘴唇。

艾伦做这些时，利威尔从没有呵斥或者踢飞他，于是他越来越放肆地做更多事。

在开始强化训练后，艾伦要经常变化成巨人形态完成任务或实验，每次都使得他们在风雪中消耗几个小时。回到临时基地时不需要艾伦诉苦，就连利威尔自己都觉得体表快失去知觉了。而且他也担心温度过低对艾伦造成的影响。实际上艾伦反而没那么冷。在巨人化后的一段时间内，他的身体会像暖炉一样自主散发热量。于是艾伦就一边装模作样喊冷，一边顺理成章地不轻易放过任何和利威尔蜷在一起的机会。训练的地方只有毛毯，他就拿几条毛毯，把自己和利威尔紧紧裹在一起。实验的后遗症，氤氲的空气，至近的距离，这些加起来让他有些头晕目眩。

“有点喘不过气……”

“……裹这么紧当然喘不过气，你找死都不知道怎么死的。”利威尔也被缠得难受，很不爽地瞪了艾伦几眼，“怪不得会干出巨人形态时头朝下屁股朝天栽倒这种蠢事。”

“也不算太蠢吧，”艾伦耸肩，“反正再蠢我也不记得。”

利威尔没办法地吐气，呵出一片小小的白雾。他的手在毛毯下簌簌移动，细瘦的手臂从两人贴紧的身体间挤过去，用有点别扭的姿势从领口解开艾伦的衣服，想帮他透一口气。艾伦趁机双手环住他的腰，将他更紧密地按在自己怀里。然后利威尔从艾伦怀里挣扎抬起头，他的手停留在艾伦的脸颊边，一动不能动，看起来就像要捧住艾伦脸亲吻他一般。艾伦顺势低下一点头，就可以在他脸上一下下轻吻。艾伦的手滑进利威尔的轻衣里，很快开始恣意地移走。他知道自己很快就能够将对方苍白的脸和淡色的嘴唇染上色彩。

“你怕冷吗，身上这么凉。”艾伦故意咬着利威尔的耳朵说话，感受到对方一边轻颤，一边无声地抱紧了自己。这大概就是口是心非的家伙的回答了。

他的噬咬从耳边移到嘴唇，一边更深地亲吻，一边一寸一寸抚摸对方的肌肤。他渐渐感觉到，两个人的体温越来越相近，直到完全一致，再一起升温。

可以和自己的恋人分享温暖，他非常快乐。他甚至经常庆幸自己的年轻愚蠢，使自己可以毫无顾忌地做很多事。否则又要如何在这随时崩坏的世界中抓住自己风一样飘忽的恋人。

从那时起他们就一直在一起，每当寒冷时就相拥在一起。

直到现在，他的恋人，一如他自己的期待，消失在了这个世上。

哪怕上一个冬天他都还渴求对方。哪怕那时任谁都已经察觉到，艾伦和调查兵团越来越疏远，裂痕越来越深。

艾伦很长一段时间都见不到利威尔，他们各自都有要忙的事情。艾伦甚至一度怀疑，他们再见的时候就是所有矛盾爆发、兵戎相向的时候。说不定一见面利威尔就会一刀砍向自己后颈。

不过他们还是在和平时期最后见到了一面，艾伦原本想摆出冷淡疏远的样子，但他一看到利威尔皱眉瞪着自己就突然想流泪，他一边露出凶狠的表情，一边大步上前，拥抱住对方，不愿放手。

还是珍惜最后的残存的温暖吧。

他们挤在并不宽敞的床上，气温很低，他们盖着同一席薄被，被团里手脚交缠在一起。就像这些年经常做的一样自然。

“我会下地狱吧。”艾伦把头靠在利威尔颈边时，听到他这样说。

“你在说什么啊……下地狱的恐怕是我才对。”艾伦用梦呓般的语气回应道。但他依稀明白利威尔话语中的含义——为了他们的理想，已经有太多人死去了。他们的选择，并未给善良的人、无辜的人带来出路。而现在，失去了曾经共同的目标，失去了一起战斗的意义，已经没有人知道到底做怎样才是正确的。他们也到了分道扬镳的路口，总有至少一方踏上的会是绝路。

他意识到了，我的存在不是希望，而是灾难。艾伦想。他曾经保护了我，他让我做出选择，然后，现在，我们可能都大错特错。

他一定是在思考，该不该杀死我。

艾伦认为利威尔应该已经了解自己的意图——虽然这更可能只是他自己隐约的期待。艾伦想要推翻现有的兵团，推翻总统，推翻百年来的一切秩序。唯有重新建立一个主动出击墙外的政权，才能打破墙内的困局。

艾伦也清楚，在这条路上，他将犯下许多罪孽。就如同他的母亲一样，更多的无辜者即将毫无准备、一无所知地死去。

他还必将伤害、背叛自己的恋人。

他甚至不确定这条路是否能成功，是否真的能通往自由。

“现在杀了我的话，立刻就能拿到上天堂的门票吧。”艾伦开了个并不好笑的玩笑，但他是真的这样想。

艾伦微微偏头，利威尔的侧颜近在咫尺。他的面容上并没有挣扎痛苦，并没有艾伦害怕看到的表情。

“我本来就生在地狱一样的地方，现在这里也是地狱，死了大概也要去地狱。都差不多，习惯了，不用换了。”

他的话那么残酷，却终于抚慰了艾伦紧绷焦虑的神经。艾伦开始感到疲惫，他在利威尔的肩头阖上了眼睛。

*

“阿尔敏.阿诺德申请和艾伦.耶格尔长官见面，这个月已经提出第三次了。”

新守卫交上来的报告书里，用一句话提到这件事。

而另一份来自另一处守卫的报告书，大篇幅地汇报了前调查兵团团长韩吉越狱的始末。仔细看的话就会发现大部分是自我开脱之辞，被耍了一把的看守们根本没搞清楚韩吉是怎么从眼皮下不翼而飞的。“韩吉正感染重病，等待治疗，没人想到她会在这时逃脱。但是以她的病情，如果不及时救治，目前尚好的右眼也会很快失明。所以即使她逃走了也不会有太大威胁……”其中这样写道。

艾伦的目光扫过，表情毫无波澜。他在两份文件结尾空白处草草署名表示已阅，随手就把报告塞进了文件夹的最下层。

在调查兵团末期，阿尔敏已经称得上核心人物之一。他和韩吉相似，都有天才的智慧和敏锐的洞察力，对未知事物满怀求知与好奇。调查兵团最后的几次重要行动，可以说都是韩吉和阿尔敏共同筹划完成的。

忠诚于调查兵团的阿尔敏，和利威尔一样，成为了艾伦计划中的强大敌人。

艾伦与利威尔在和平时期最后见到了一面，然而那次利威尔匆匆赶回王都是为了见韩吉和阿尔敏。而艾伦知道，他们会面的议题当然是如何处理自己。

他对此视而不见。

有一天他偶然经过资料室，迎面撞上利威尔和阿尔敏，两人一边交谈一边走出来，谈话很专注，一开始甚至没有注意到艾伦。艾伦站在原地，直到他们走到面前，停住，一起望向他，露出意外的神情。阿尔敏甚至还流露出几分尴尬和不知所措。

真是难看的表情，艾伦想，不过我的样子肯定更难看吧。

他转身走开了。他觉得自己其实应该在被看见之前就躲起来，但那一瞬间他全身被突如其来的刺痛贯穿了，无法思考也无法行动。

阿尔敏很尊敬利威尔，利威尔也非常欣赏阿尔敏。但以前两人几乎没有私下的交集，在公事上在会议上才能看到他们多交流几句。

而现在，他从童年开始最亲密的朋友，和他一生中最爱的人，他们在一起反对自己，甚至可能要谋划，如何杀死自己。

艾伦笑了，还能有什么比这更孤独。

即使这一切都是他预料到的，甚至是他刻意造成的。可到了真正面对的时候，谁也无法避免这刻骨的苦痛。

玻璃罩维护的和平，钢索上行走的爱，这一切被轻易打碎的日子即将到来。

艾伦后来也经常回想那段暴风雨前奏，他总是想从那时候的利威尔身上找出什么。也许是让自己更加仇恨对方的理由，也许是让自己能放下对方的理由。可最后他想起的永远是一张白皙清秀的面容，在危机关头沉静平和，在厌恶的东西前从不掩饰嘲讽，在心情不错时却紧蹙眉头。

然后他就无法自制地怀念起相拥时的体温。

如果动作激烈一点，他会不由自主地伸手遮住泛起粉色的脸颊。艾伦喜欢在这时趁机去吻他的颈窝，然后他又会把手落在艾伦的发间轻轻地抓住。

如果这种氛围里说利威尔很可爱，他是真的会生气，会毫不犹豫像猫一样亮出爪子在艾伦背上手臂上抓几道伤痕。

如果结束后一直凝视着利威尔，他会装作看不见。但他的表情里有微小的变化，时而烦躁，时而不安，时而悄悄地流露出一点无奈的温柔。

如果说爱他……艾伦愣住了。无论在脑海中搜索几次，这都是他记忆的缺口。

原来，我从来没有说过爱他。

即使是在他消失的那一天，明知道他即将离我而去，我也没有说。

如果满怀爱意就可以消解这纠缠的死结，如果那样做就可以守护自己想守护的一切，那艾伦自然会全力地奉献自己的感情。

可现实里能解决问题的往往是流血。

如果问题还是没有解决，就再流更多的血。

那一天陷阱完美地生效——利威尔几乎已经潜入了关押韩吉的监牢。但他没有料到附近的建筑全被清空，里面塞满了喝过吉克脑髓液，随时可以变身无垢巨人的囚犯。吉克就这样带着他的无垢巨人们再次现身。他甚至没有忘记准备好堆满一个广场的、方便兽巨人投掷的巨石。就算是趁人之危，他也决心干掉利威尔一雪前耻。

可惜他反而增添了新的耻辱，这一次他又在自以为成功得手时，被利威尔削断腿筋，倒在地上，嚎叫翻滚。他恐怕又要死一次，要不是还有无垢巨人加上带着对人装置的部下一起围攻利威尔。

而且艾伦也突然现身了，巨人艾伦。

利威尔已经受了重伤，头上在流血，武器也即将用尽。他拼力闪过几个无垢巨人挥过来的手掌，稍远的地方响起枪声，他来不及分辨方位也来不及打出绳索，只能催动瓦斯以最快速度向某个方向一避。数枚子弹破空而过，一枚撕咬进箭头的皮肉又穿出，带出一片血花。他咬咬牙，开始考虑从那些打暗枪的狙击手下手杀出去。

这时巨人艾伦来了，他无视那些无垢巨人，径直冲过来，挥出一拳。集合了三大巨人之力的他实在威力惊人，挡在他前面的巨人都被踩在脚下，两边的房屋也被他带起的风暴波及，七零八落地坍塌下来。飞来飞去的士兵们立刻都胆战心惊地退避三舍，将混乱的战场留给最强的人类和最强的巨人。

利威尔将绳索打到艾伦的手上，他避开这一拳的来路，借着铁线的牵引向远处的街道冲去。他飞越一栋栋房顶，房子里还在不断冒出新的无垢巨人向他扑来。利威尔忍着剧痛，还有失血导致的视线模糊，他上下翻飞，几乎只靠直觉继续砍倒袭击过来的巨人。在砍到某一只时，刀刃堪堪没入巨人的脖颈一半，一声脆响，最后的刀刃断了。

利威尔降落到地面上，这里是一片半圆形的小空地，他有些晕眩的视野中遍布洁白的积雪。巨人们凑近形成包围圈，利威尔握紧了手里的断刃。他的瓦斯经过方才的几次急用也所剩无几，在不受攻击的条件下可以勉强到屋顶飞几个来回。他本需要聚集精神，计算出一条最佳的路线，但巨人已经伸手抓了过来，他只得立刻做出最后一搏了。

地面一声巨响，与利威尔近在咫尺的巨人瞬间变成血肉模糊的烂泥。巨人艾伦轻易跨过一排排房屋，用脚将包围圈碾得粉碎。仍有几只无垢巨人冲上来，艾伦一只只地捏住脖颈，将它们掐成两半。

利威尔得以略微放松，他轻轻喘息，随手擦了一把满脸流淌的血，然后抬头望向艾伦。他以前鄙视巨人艾伦的脸：“非常白痴，并不比无垢巨人好多少。”现在，他注视着那双巨大而无光的眼，似乎想从里面读出不一样的眼神。

与此同时，艾伦也在透过巨人的眼睛看着利威尔。

那是他曾经的恋人，曾经的神。艾伦很想轻抚他的脸庞，抹去那些鲜血。但他不能这样做，再也不能。

完成屠戮的巨人艾伦坐到地上，雾气升腾，艾伦从巨人躯壳里站了起来，跳到利威尔面前。他早就可以完全控制巨人形态时的精神和肢体，也能自由地在巨人和人类形态间转换。这还都是拜当年在调查兵团严格的训练所赐。

利威尔环视了一下四周，视线所及，不是废弃的房屋，就是丑陋的巨人尸身。

“它们是你带来的吗？”

“就算是吧。”艾伦无所谓地笑笑。

对不起，让你持续战斗直到用尽最后的兵刃。因为我还不能死在你的手上。

艾伦解下腰间的瓦斯罐，扔给利威尔，让他换上。

“快走吧。”

利威尔不解地看艾伦，只看了不到一秒钟。浑身浴血的他站在雪地里，站在杀戮现场的中心，血淋淋的美丽流淌出一种比雪还纯白的明亮感。他的眼中仍然没有染上对艾伦的怨恨。这让艾伦错觉他们沉浸在对彼此的爱意里，互相凝视了许久。

他们之间有太多话要说，结果还是无话可说。“再见。”没有问理由，留下一句告别。绳索声响，影子轻盈地闪过，利威尔消失在了房屋的另一边。

艾伦的脸上先是浮现出欣慰的微笑，忽而又化为不忿的怨懑，最后所有可见的情绪都渐渐消失，他在这个短暂的过程中消化了眼前的事实。

他无力地跪倒下去。

艾伦恨这样轻易离开的利威尔，恨这样轻易放走他的自己。他更恨这样矛盾交织的无解的世界，然而这世界是早在百年前就命中注定，他是该恨始祖巨人，还是将使命强加于耶格尔家族的枭，亦或是将自己带到这样的世界上的父亲？

他跪在冰冷的雪地上，紧紧地抱住自己。他拥有三大巨人百年传载的记忆，他知道过去的一切秘密，可对于未来的幸福、希望、爱，所有命运的解答，他却一无所知。他已经为了得到一个答案的启迪而推开一切，不再被温柔包容的亲人朋友爱人环绕，现在即使再恨再痛也只能将没有去处的利刃指向自己。

雪地上有利威尔的血，星星点点，渐行渐远。随着雪花不断落下，血迹也愈发淡薄。

不够，还不够。

艾伦向自己的手腕动脉狠狠地咬下去。他将涌出的血潦草地洒到地上。伤口愈合很快，他就再次撕咬开，毫不珍惜地让血液持续流淌。

不够，远远不够。

还需要更多的血。

他甚至掏出小刀切开手臂上的血管，一次又一次，深深地割开血肉。

反正流再多的血他也不会死去，反正再入骨的伤口眨眼间也会恢复如常。他不知道自己重复了几次这样的动作，就像心情也随着伤痕的消失反复被治愈，直至雪地上一片狼藉。

“这是……已经结束了吗？”

“不愧是人类最强……”

现场渐渐聚集起数名士兵。他们窃窃私语，惊疑不定。人们的眼里映出凌乱可怖的雪地，凝重的空气里响起艾伦冷漠的声音。

“去通知吉克和伊莲娜，利威尔已经死了。”

*

冬天总是这样糟糕，寒冷只是它最普通的缺点。冬天是无趣的，残酷的，黑暗又漫长。它带来的消息，也不知是好是坏，对于艾伦而言大概只是意料之中的乏味。

“我们发现了前调查兵团团长韩吉的行踪。她和一些前总统的护卫者在东方的山谷一带出没。另外，我们的眼线还提出……”报告者小心翼翼地瞄了艾伦一眼，“他们甚至组织起了小规模的军队，有人进行非常系统的训练。负责人不怎么露面，但据说很像利威尔兵长……”他不是应该已经在层层包围网中被杀害了吗。

“我知道了。”

这样放置真的没问题吗。“他们也联合到王都内部的人员了，看样子准备在春天发动军事行动。”

“好了，知道了。”艾伦不耐烦地挥手。反正吉克等人不会坐视不管，而韩吉他们也不可能让难得集结起来的力量轻易被歼灭。胜负恐怕真要等对方起兵之后才有分寸。

“还有一件事，您的……朋友？阿尔敏.阿诺德，又提出想和您见面。”

其实阿尔敏几乎每隔一两天就会向看守提出这样的请求。大多数时候被直接无视，偶尔在看守们敷衍的报告书里被随便提到，然而就算汇报上去了也是杳无回音。

只有今天，艾伦改变了想法。

他吩咐人备车，前往了阿尔敏的囚禁之处。

这里是郊外的一座秘密别墅，小型灌木庭院包围着中央的三层小楼，外表看起来和富裕家庭的小庄园并无不同。人们只有在靠近时才开始感到它的戒备森严。

这里不仅软禁着艾伦的挚友、前调查兵团骨干阿尔敏.阿诺德。女型巨人的继承者阿妮.雷恩哈特也在她自己制造的水晶棺里，深藏于这地下沉睡。

他想不起来上次见阿尔敏是多久之前了，只记得那次自己一边冷嘲热讽一边动手打翻了对方。阿尔敏总是申请见面，现在他们相见了，却难以消融尴尬的气氛。干巴巴地打了招呼后，阿尔敏就只是谨慎观察着艾伦。艾伦实在怀疑对方接下来要用小心试探的语气谈论天气，于是率先打破了沉默。

“你没什么要说的吗？那我说一点高兴的事吧。韩吉逃走了。”

“什么？”

“不用装出惊讶的样子，想必你已经预料到或者听到风声了。”你们怎么可能老老实实地被关押着坐以待毙，就像我被调查兵团控制那时，再做出顺从的样子，也从来没有乖乖地在地下室待命听命。

没有斩草除根的结果往往就是放虎归山。按一般的逻辑和流程，接下来还在监押中的前调查兵团成员就该被作为人质推出去，或者干脆被集体大清洗以绝后患了吧。阿尔敏看着艾伦，带着忧虑，他已经不敢再轻易揣测艾伦的想法了。

艾伦嗤笑一声。

“阿尔敏，听说刚才他们是把你从地洞里拉出来再带过来的。你仍然天天去和阿妮说话吗？还是这么傻啊。”

“……你到这里来，就是为了嘲笑我吗？”

“不，我只是有一个问题，总是想问你。”

突然在心底产生了一点微妙的恐惧，也许明天就问不出口了。所以，艾伦就来到了这里。

“在王都，你和利威尔最后一次见面时，你们说了些什么？”

阿尔敏短暂地露出了困惑的表情，眼前的艾伦带着一种复杂的神色，就像触及了难以忍受的伤痛。但阿尔敏并不记得自己和利威尔一起做过什么可以伤害到他的事。他灵敏的头脑迅速翻过一页页的记忆，终于发现了一个时刻，艾伦的面孔勉强和眼前的表情重合了。

“如果你说的是那时候……我们只是在聊书而已。我对他说，我读到过一本东洋人的书。”

对了，利威尔和阿尔敏，看起来是性格截然不同的人。但意外地，他们都同样喜欢阅读，喜欢读一些在实干派眼里没有用的书。在他们眼里，自己就是一个残忍、野蛮，只会跟随破坏本能的野兽吧。艾伦苦笑，或许这也是原因之一，让他们结成了站在自己对立面的联盟。

“大家整天讲这个世界像个地狱啊，可其实谁也不知道地狱到底是什么样。而我在那本书里，看到了各种各样的地狱景象。不同的人，不同的罪，坠入不一样的惩罚。其中有一种地狱，落入其中的人被困住，不能行动也不能死去。每天眼前是同样的光景，没有任何人和任何事进入视线。生命除了空荡荡的消耗和等待，再无其他变化发生。”

童年时，阿尔敏就很喜欢书里这类虚无缥缈的传闻。

“这叫做，孤独地狱。”

然而就像梦中的大海一样，这些传说竟然渐渐都在眼前浮现成真。

“我说，艾伦恐怕就陷在这样的地狱中。”

“……你为什么要对他说这些？”

“因为我希望兵长可以救你。即使现在，我也在等待他来救你。”

“你是不是搞错了什么，该求救的是你们那边才对吧。”

“我对他说，艾伦在遇到兵长之前就是如此。”阿尔敏不理会艾伦，径自说下去，“失去父母和家园，没有权势也没有力量的难民少年对于巨人的长驱直入束手无策。贵族们聚集在内地享乐，士兵情绪低落随时准备逃亡，外围的住民们无力抵抗，只能听天由命，随时可能被践踏成泥。我们被赶去垦荒，粮食紧缺了就可能再被赶去做巨人的口粮。那时的艾伦，一边满怀对巨人的仇恨，一边茫然承受无能为力的现实……艾伦，我说得对吗？那时候的每一天，虽然还念着要将巨人全部驱逐，可你其实已经空洞麻木了。我能够理解，因为那时候任何人都是渺小无力，这个世界就像已经枯萎了一样，不论怎样挣扎呼救，也不再会有任何改变……直到利威尔兵长出现。”

每当下定决心去改变什么的时候，阿尔敏就会变得很健谈。艾伦内心深处其实有些畏惧这样的阿尔敏。

“我告诉兵长，在他出现之后，艾伦才从没有出路没有救赎的无边孤独中解脱出来。从此他的世界再也不是一成不变的荒地，再也不会没有人回应他的呼喊。”

不行，不能让这家伙自以为是地说下去。

“而现在，失去了兵长，你就又回到了过去那种日子里。看你的眼睛，我就知道，那是无论做任何事都失去了趣味和意义的眼神。”

“你可以停止令人作呕的自我感动了，我现在只希望你们这些碍事的家伙都消失。”

“就算你这么说……难道我会忘记你怎样帮助过我、怎样救过我吗？在根本不知道巨人之力的时候，你即使断手断脚甚至自己死掉也要把我从巨人嘴里拉出来……可能你的心已经变了吧。但我不会忘记你曾经给我带来的希望，就像你也不会忘记利威尔兵长给你的希望一样。”

“你知道什么，你以为……”

“我知道。”阿尔敏打断艾伦，艾伦沉默了。阿尔敏说这些话时抛却了所有的不安和犹豫，因为他忽然察觉自己熟悉的朋友又浮现在面前的躯壳中。

“你讽刺我，说我对阿妮的关注和倾诉源自贝尔托特的记忆。你说得对，我确实难以分辨，哪些感情来自巨人的传承，哪些记忆属于自己，所以我无法反驳你。”阿尔敏认真而清晰地说。

“可是艾伦你呢？你一直注视着利威尔兵长不是吗？从我们第一次见到他那天就开始了，远比我对阿妮的关注更久更深。”

也许一开始，艾伦眼中闪烁的，和他人一样，都只是对偶像和英雄的狂热吧。但很快就变得有所不同了。

“我以前并没有完全明白。直到注意到贝尔托特投向阿妮的目光，才忽然意识到了你的心情。”

那样的视线是脆弱的、危险的。它暴露了贝尔托特的弱点，给他带来毁灭的结局。可艾伦还是义无反顾地望着利威尔，也许因为不想逃避，也许因为不能逃避。

“艾伦，回答我吧。如果你现在告诉我，你确确实实已经厌恶我和三笠，还有其它那些调查兵团的朋友们，只把我们当你计划中的绊脚石急于去除——了解了你的想法，我死亦瞑目。但是你的感情又该如何呢？我至今仍然觉得，你和兵长是不必背道而驰的，你们之间明明还……”

记忆零零碎碎在阿尔敏的眼前浮现，逐渐还原成一个完整的情景。

利威尔兵长，他一向擅长倾听。他耐心听阿尔敏讲完虚妄的神话，然后回答，他无法拯救艾伦，无法拯救任何人。

“因为如果要说在无穷无尽的孤独地狱里，所有人都是一样的。阿尔敏，你不是吗？无聊又绝望的戏码每一天都在这里重复上演，你有办法逃离这样的世界吗？”

他说艾伦其实一直都没有变，只是在做自己想要的选择而已。哪怕是没人能知晓对错的选择。

他后来还说……

“你请求利威尔……救我，那他回应了什么吗？”回忆被打断。如今，面前的艾伦提问道。

话一出口艾伦妥协般长叹一口气，他感到自己难以维持在阿尔敏眼前的面具。他想，自己就不应该有恋人和朋友，假如早知道会有今天。连曾经拥有都不应该，怎么可以交出这样的机会让别人来直戳自己的软肋。

“算了。”在阿尔敏开口的刹那，他又立即抬手阻止了。

艾伦真的很累，以前他和利威尔依偎在一起时便是如此，无论爱意席卷还是谈论生死都会令他格外疲惫。虽然绝不至于恐惧，却也不想再争论，不想再与谁为敌。而现在没有恋人的怀抱供他取暖，也没有恋人的肩头让他沉睡。他只能后退几步，靠着书桌，坐到发凉的椅子上。他闭着眼深呼吸几次，睁开眼时看到窗外的一条河流。冬天最寒冷的时候它化作一条冰川，而现在又有水流涌动，载着一些浮冰向下游飘去。

“我说过，你们这些人，你，和三笠，还有一零四期的战友们。你们对我都是不同寻常的。我希望你们好好活下去。”

艾伦缓缓开口，说了一句真心话。

“过去到现在，我的想法从来没有改变过。”

话语落下的那一刻阿尔敏的眼中立即盈满了泪水。艾伦在他的眼中看到了过去，无话不谈，彼此没有任何秘密猜忌的时光。他们发生过激烈的争执，互相仇视，拳脚相向。他们已经走上了分歧的道路，甚至走到了阿尔敏必须想办法杀死艾伦，或者艾伦必须永久限制阿尔敏自由才能解决的地步。

可即使如此，我们也是相互理解的，艾伦心想。

你仍然是我的朋友。永远。

至于另一个问题，不用担心，我早已有了答案。

“我会下地狱吧。”

说这话时的利威尔带着难以被察觉的微笑。他的声音不自觉地温柔起来，仿佛谈论的不是前往地狱，而是回到故乡。

我的朋友们，我决不会让你们和我一起赴死。

但我的恋人说他生于地狱，归宿亦是地狱。他早已有此觉悟，那么我自然是选择陪他一起，向地狱而去。

艾伦摇响手边的铃，部下进来，艾伦命令他们释放阿尔敏。

“当我走出这里，我们真的要成为敌人了，艾伦。”

“我们已经是了。下次见面的时候，尽全力吧。”

多年的朋友交换了最后的拥抱。

“去见利威尔和韩吉吧。”在阿尔敏的耳边，他喃喃道。

哪怕你们立刻会联手毁灭我，我也想要打破这行尸走肉的孤独。

艾伦站在阳台上目送马车渐行渐远，在曲折的道路远处化作一个黑点，藏到地平线下。他仍然沉默地、长久地注视。

在这次并不长的谈话中，艾伦终于得以把重要的话讲给了自己的朋友听——也许冥冥中有谁一直注视着发生的一切，他叹息，他阖眼，对艾伦降下最后的垂怜。

我爱利威尔，我想拜托你告诉他。

唯有这最后一句，始终只能在艾伦自己的头脑里无数遍翻覆，即使阿尔敏已经走了，仍然在嘴边欲说还休。艾伦暗自挖苦自己：人都没影了，你还在自作多情地排练个什么。

他以前就错失无数向利威尔表白的时机，然而那时他们是实质上的恋人，为了一致的目标并肩而战。艾伦像所有初恋的愚蠢的年轻人一样，沐浴在和恋人身心合一的喜悦中。告白这种小事好像永远有大把时间去做，有什么急切的必要呢？

泡沫般的快乐转瞬即逝，现在他继续在这件事上软弱并退缩，以至连托朋友传话的机会都不再拥有了。

阿尔敏的话使艾伦长时间地思念利威尔，他作为一个恋爱中的人时卸下了所有的蓝图和野心，恢复了与年龄相应的天真多虑。他猜测即使没有说出口，阿尔敏也会将自己的心意传达给利威尔。就算阿尔敏不说也没有关系，他们总有一天会再见面的，只要不是一上来就被抹了脖子，他这一次一定能拥抱利威尔，然后说爱他。

艾伦发着呆，胡思乱想，直到有水滴从屋檐上滑落，敲打在他的肩头。今天阳光温暖，积雪消融，屋后河川冰破的声响中，掺杂着几许野雁觅食的叫声。艾伦回过神，他意识到，这个冬天快要结束了。

这是非常完美的结局，他想。曾经在冬天开始时他们相拥取暖，如今在冬天结束时他们将相争至死。

完

*  
唯、その中で孤独地獄だけは、山間曠野樹下空中、何処へでも忽然として現れる。云はば目前の境界が、すぐそのまま、地獄の苦艱を現前するのである。自分は二三年前から、この地獄へ堕ちた。一切の事が少しも永続した興味を与へない。だから何時でも一つの境界から一つの境界を追つて生きてゐる。勿論それでも地獄は逃れられない。

其中唯有孤独地狱，在山间旷野树下空中，到处都可以忽然出现。也就是说在眼前的境遇中，随时可能就这样，立刻浮现出地狱的苦难。我自两三年前，就坠入这个地狱了。我对一切事物都没有永久的兴趣。我始终在从一个境地逃往另一个境地，不安地活着。当然即使如此我也无法逃离地狱。

——芥川龍之介《孤独地獄》


End file.
